The Contest For My Next Story!
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: Alright, people! I've been talking about this for a long time and it's finally time to start voting! Remember, I'd rather votes posted in the poll located on my profile but anonymous users may leave their votes in reviews!
1. Introduction

Hello everybody! Well, just like I said, I have a favor for you all. I'm hosting a vote to see what story I should write before I begin _Driven by Love: Book 2: Winds of Desire_. Now, there's going to be five different choices and each of those will have a separate chapter in this story to show the information about the story as well as a small preview of the story. Also, I did you guys a favor and enabled anonymous reviews. I'd _much_ rather you vote on the poll in my profile, but I'm not sure if anonymous users can do that, so they can vote as a review. Anyway, the contest will run for two weeks and will be ending on August 22, 2010. I will post the results as a seventh chapter to THIS story when the time comes.

And… that's it! So get voting!


	2. DbL: Insecure

**Driven by Love: Insecure –**

**Summary:** "After finally reaching High School, everything seems to be going well until a popular group of girls starts to pick on Eleanor. Now, Eleanor must face a new problem and learn to cope with it."

**Main Characters/Pairing: **Eleanor/Theodore

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt & Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Point of View: **Eleanor

**Estimated Amount Chapters: **Around seven

**Background:** I've actually been working with this idea for a while, but as the _Driven by Love_ series grew, I decided to adapt the idea into the plot of the series.

**The Preview:**

* * *

"So, what class does everyone have next?" Brittany asked as her, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and I walked down one of the many halls in our new school.

"Hmm," Alvin hummed as he separated his hand from Brittany's and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Apparently, I have English next."

As Alvin reached his hand back down to grab Brittany's hand again, he seemed surprised to _not_ find it there anymore. He looked up and saw Brittany looking at her own schedule.

"Well, I'm in an even better mood now because I have English next, too." Brittany smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Alvin's.

I found myself smiling at the couple's affection and took out my own schedule. I gently pressed my hand against the paper and followed the list down, only stopping when I reached my next class. I had Gym next and I was hoping that Theodore would be with me.

"Ooh, I have Cooking next!" Theodore exclaimed excitedly.

Well, there goes my chances of being with Theodore. I guess Simon or Jeanette could be fun, as well.

"Well, I have Science next." Simon declared. "What do you have next, Jeanette?"

"I have Science, also." Jeanette smiled sweetly.

Great, now I'm alone… but I'm not going to let it get to me. So, I continued to walk with everyone, acting like nothing was wrong or that I wasn't upset. After a few minutes of silence, I felt a gently tap on my shoulder. Startled, I quickly turned around to find Theodore looking at me innocently.

"Sorry for surprising you…" He apologized.

"It's okay…" I smiled back at him.

"So, what class do you have next?" He asked me happily, almost as if he _knew_ that I was going to say 'Cooking'.

"Oh…" I sighed. "I have Gym next…"

"Oh…" he replied quietly.

I could tell that he was upset. Alvin and Brittany had their classes together, Simon and Jeanette had their classes together… so why couldn't we? It wasn't fair…

"I'm sorry, Ellie…" Brittany said sympathetically. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah." I said reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

Before they had a chance to ask again, I noticed that we were right next to the main gymnasium doors.

"Alright, well I need to go!" I exclaimed quickly, heading through the large doors.

As I walked through the large gymnasium, I took out the piece of paper that was my schedule and looked at the section that was marked 'P.E'. Apparently, I received locker number '362' and my combination is '5-7-2-3'.

I heard that we got into the High School at the right time because they had just finished improving everything. For example, they had just finished installing electronic locks instead of the only three-combination ones.

I walked into the girls' locker room and pushed my way through the large crowd of people standing in my way. I quickly found my locker and opened it, finding a set of school-supplied gym-clothes inside of it.

I knew that I took my sweet changing because by the time that I was done, everyone had already left. As I placed my regular clothes into the locker, I could hear the faint sound of footsteps throughout the locker room as multiple sets of feet danced around the floor, out of my vision.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to sound as brave as I could.

I waited a few moments for a response, but when none came, I found myself even more fearful. I was about to call out again, but before I had the chance, five girls suddenly came into my view.

But they weren't any girls. I recognized them as the Harpies, the most popular group of girls in the entire school. All day, Brittany had been trying to get accepted into the group, and last period, they said yes. But what would they want with me?

As they continued to approach me, a thousand thoughts must've entered my head. One of the questions stood out before all of the others… were they going to ask _me_ to join their group?

Usually, when Brittany would chase after groups like these, I wouldn't care… and in the beginning, I didn't… but does that mean I can't accept if they offer?

But, one they were about three feet in front of me… they stopped moving.

I suddenly felt flustered. "Umm… hello…" I began nervously. "I'm E-Eleanor…"

I heard one of the girls scoff in my direction. "Well, if it isn't the last Miller sister…"

That didn't seem very nice… downright rude, in fact. But, maybe I misinterpreted it…

"I have a question for you…" Their known leader; Millie Haden spoke up, a devilish grin planted on her face.

I found myself dreading what their question could be. By this point, I hadn't completely realized what they were doing here… but I was almost positive that it _wasn't_ to invite me into their group…

"Y-Yes?" I asked, even more nervous than before.

Mille kept the same smile on her face as she looked me in the eyes. "Your sister, Brittany… she's cool, she's funny, she's pretty… even your other sister… Jeanette, she's at least has _some_ good qualities… but you?" Mille suddenly snarled in my direction. "You've got absolutely _nothing_!"

I felt time stop around me. I knew what she said… there was no questioning what she said… but… why? Why would she say something like that? "W-What?" I asked in the vain hope of me misunderstanding what she had said.

"You heard me." Millie smirked. "You're not cool… you're not funny… and your _definitely_ not pretty. You are pathetic!"

I felt anger building up inside of me. "Oh, what do you mean by that?"

Miller smirked again. "Isn't it obvious?" When I gave her no response, she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "You're _fat_!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, leaving my mouth agape. _Fat_? No one has _ever_ called me _fat_… Of course, I knew that I was a little bigger than my sisters and a lot of other girls… but I never thought about it as a _problem_. I suddenly found myself questioning myself entirely.

I was always happy with myself… I acted like everyone else… I just ate more… but was it really that big of a deal? No one else had ever said anything to me… were they just trying to be nice? Did everyone think this way _all along_? No… they would've said something before… wouldn't they?

"Hmm…" Millie hummed. "Since you're so quiet, I guess that means that you agree with me. Well, that's a good thing. The sooner that you admit that you have a problem… the sooner you can cut down on your size and stop being the little fatty that you are!"

_That_ hurt… I knew that it was completely uncalled for… but I couldn't help but wonder… maybe she was right. As I watched the group of girls strut their way out of the locker room, I reluctantly rose to my feet and walked over to the mirror near the entrance.

I felt warm tears drizzle down my face as I stared at myself in the mirror… they _were_ right… Doing the last thing that I still had strength for, I leaned my back against the closest wall I could find, slid down to the floor… and cried…


	3. DbL: Influence

**Driven by Love: Influence – **

**Summary:** "The two groups have made it to their junior year and it seems like Alvin and Brittany's relationship is stronger than ever. However, once Alvin joins the school's football team, he has to find a way to deal with their influence."

**Main Characters/Pairing: **Alvin/Brittany

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Point of View: **No one in specific.

**Estimated Amount Chapters: **Around seven

**Background: **The idea originally came to me when I was writing the last chapter for the first book of _Driven by Love_ and I knew that some people would want further elaboration on the whole story, so I knew that I was going to write this eventually.

**The Preview:**

* * *

The neighborhood was silent. It was nearly one o' clock in the morning. The tall streetlights shined bright, and the houses surrounding them were either dark like the atmosphere outside of them or dimly lit. The eeriness of the silence provided the kind of strange tranquility that many sought after, the only sound being the calming sound of the nearby crickets and owls as they stalked the grounds.

However, there was one more noise… it was the faint sound of the mixture of music and screeching tires that seemed to be growing louder by the second. Within a minute, the peaceful silence of the neighborhood was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious screeching sound of a car as it barreled down the road, finally stopping in front of a specific house.

The loud rap-type music that was overflowing from the closed car and shaking the immediate vicinity was further boosted as one of the passenger doors opened, letting the sound and voices flow freely out, completely and utterly destroying the peace that the neighborhood was accustomed to.

As the loud music overlapped the numerous voices, rendering them inaudible, the conversation ended with a familiar chipmunk's voice saying his goodbyes. A dark-blue jean-covered leg stuck itself out of the car before the second one and finally, his entire body came into view.

"Alright," The chipmunk chuckled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, the chipmunk closed the door and the car quickly sped up, leaving another screeching sound echoing throughout the cool-air. The chipmunk let out a big, silent sigh, scratched the back the back of his head, turned around, and headed down the nearby walkway until he reached the oh-so-familiar front door of his house.

The chipmunk took one more nervous breath before trying his best to enter the household silently and unnoticed. To his surprise and relief, the door was left unlocked. He turned the cool knob clockwise and slowly pushed the door open.

On the other side of the door, nothing but darkness met the chipmunk and it seemed as if everyone had already turned in and went to bed. The chipmunk let out a third breath of relief and slowly pushed the door closed. Still trying to be as silent as possible, the chipmunk made his way through the dark house and to the staircase, whose location he memorized over the years. But, before the chipmunk could place a single foot on the wooden steps, a flick could be heard before a bright light filled the room.

Temporarily blinded, the chipmunk quickly raised his arms in a futile attempt to shield his eyes from the light. Once his eyes adjusted themselves to the newly introduced light, he took a look around the now-brightened room and saw that he wasn't alone… no, he was _far_ from it. Sitting in the captain's chair in the living room was his adoptive father, looking overstressed, tired, and above all, disappointed.

The chipmunk looked over to the where the location of the light switch was and saw a familiar pink-clad chipette standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a plain look of anger planted on her face. The chipmunk avoided her gaze directly and looked behind him. On the stairs, were his two brothers, standing on the stairs in a similar fashion as the rest of them.

For a minute or two, the five remained still in the room. The chipmunk was looking at the floor in both embarrassment and regret as the four others continued to stare angrily at him, as if hoping that their gazes alone would be enough to scold the chipmunk.

During the period of silence, it was interrupted by the sound of the adoptive father getting up from the chair. "Okay," He began, sighing in the process. "Simon, Theodore… off to bed."

"But Dave…" The two whined in response.

"No 'buts'." Dave said firmly, pointing up the stairs.

Reluctantly, but obediently, the two marched up the stairs, followed by Dave.

As Dave made his way up the stairs, he paused for a moment and turned around so that he could look at the last chipmunk that was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Alvin… let me just say this; you are _so_ lucky that I am too tired to do anything right now. But mark my words; we _will_ talk about this, first thing in the morning…" Content with his brief scold, he turned towards the chipette that hadn't moved at inch since she flipped the light switch. "And Brittany, I understand that you want to talk to Alvin… but please don't stay too long. You all _do_ have school tomorrow."

And with that, Dave turned around and finished strutting up the stairs. The chipette waited a minute until she heard the sound of Dave's bedroom door close.

"Okay…" The chipette sighed. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The only response that came from the chipmunk was a silent shrug. It still seemed as if he refused to meet her eyes as he kept his head and eyes pointed at the floor nearly all of the time.

"Let me just say that I _can't_ believe that you'd do something so stupid!" The chipette stated clearly.

Even though the chipmunk still wouldn't meet the chipette's eyes, he rolled his eyes. "Why is it such a big deal? So I went and hung out with the team… it's not like anything happed…"

The chipette scoffed. "Yeah, nothing happened _this time_, Alvin. But you have no idea how worried we all were!"

"Why? I thought that you would assume that I was fine…" The chipmunk started strong, but he soon realized that his argument wasn't helping his case at all.

"You still should have called. With that being said, you have no idea how mad I am!" The chipette said quickly. "Do you remember what we had planned today?"

The chipmunk thought back, but couldn't remember what the chipette was referring to. "Uh, no…"

The chipette's eyes seemed to ignite with anger. "Well, let me remind you…" She began moving up to the chipmunk and sticking her finger into his chest as hard as she could. "We were supposed to celebrate you making the football team _today_!"

The chipmunk's eyes widened briefly before he looked away again. "Oh… that…"

"Yeah, _that_." The chipette snarled. "But, if you'd rather hang out with your new _friends_ than by all means, do it!"

The chipmunk watched the chipette walk towards the door. "Are you trying to say that this is my fault?"

The chipette stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You are so unbelievably stubborn, arrogant, and self-centered! Of course it's your fault!"

The chipmunk's jaw dropped. "_I'm_ stubborn? _I'm_ arrogant? _I'm_ self-centered? You have no right to talk."

"Excuse me?" The chipette practically screamed. "_I'm_ not the one who hangs out with the stupid football team until one o' clock in the goddamned morning and worries everybody sick!"

"Yeah, but you've taken advantage of people just as much as I have!" The chipmunk fired back.

The chipette rolled her eyes. "Yes, but _I've_ changed, Alvin… _you_ on the other hand, have obviously not."

"Whatever," The chipmunk scoffed. "It's none of your business, anyway."

It seemed as if that was the last straw for the chipette. "You know what, Alvin… forget you."

And with that, the chipette opened the front door, walked through it, and slammed it closed as hard as she could, causing a nearby painting to drop from the wall and onto the floor. The chipmunk stood in silence for a few minutes before walking up the stairs and going to bed…


	4. Growing Up

**Growing Up – **

**Summary: **"Alvin and Brittany have always been rivals, but when Alvin stands up for Brittany, they both begin to question all of that. Now, they are stuck with two questions: Can they make a relationship work? And more importantly, can they keep it a secret?"

**Main Characters/Parings: **Alvin/Brittany

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rated:** K+

**Point of View: **Switching between Alvin and Brittany.

**Estimated Amount of Chapters: **Ten

**Background: **I originally thought of this story when I realized that I haven't written a story where the gang is still kids in a while, and one thing led to another… and here we are.

**The Preview:**

**

* * *

**"Are you kidding?" I nearly screamed.

Brittany, who was walking beside me, rolled her eyes at me. "No, I'm not _kidding you_, Alvin. I could completely destroy you in that new game at the corner store."

I had enough. I stuck my nose up to her's and looked her directly in the eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

She smiled at me with devilish eyes. "Oh, I do believe it is…"

"Alright, then… let's go." I said as my walk turned into a sprint towards the store..

I could hear Brittany giggling behind me as we raced towards our destination. The news that the store had gotten a new video game came to us yesterday. It was supposedly a new game called 'Asteroids'. I wanted Simon and Theodore to come with us, and Brittany wanted Jeanette and Eleanor to come… but they were all busy. So, we decided that we'd go by ourselves because we had heard that this was easily the best game out.

Naturally, Brittany and I instantly started competing with each other even though we had never even seen, let alone _played_ the game yet. But could you really blame us? It was our thing. I guess I consider us friends, but we're _rivals_ above all else. It's basically our job to argue over everything, even it's extremely dumb… and we tend to do that quite well.

It's been that way ever since we first met each other, and I doubt that it'll change anytime soon. I mean, we're only ten-years-old… we have plenty of time to grow up, no matter what _Dave_ or anyone else says. We're kids, and we're supposed to act this way, whether they like it or not.

Caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we had already reached the store. Now, because, of that mistake, Brittany was standing by the doorway of the store with her grin even wider than before. "Aren't you coming, Alvin? What are you… _scared_?"

I quickly scoffed in her direction as I approached the door. "Scared? _Me_? You must have me confused with you…"

"Whatever you say, Alvin…" Brittany said as she rolled her eyes and entered the store behind me.

Once inside the store, I instantly recognized some of the games. Near the middle of the store, the "Around the World in Thirty Days" game was still there and running. In one of the corners, there was the old Pac-Man game that Brittany and I still tend to compete over. And then, finally… in the right corner of the store, there was a fairly large machine with the word 'Asteroids' painted across the top.

* * *

Once my eyes caught sight of the game, my body instantly found its way in front of it. Upon closer inspection, you could definitely see that it was brand new. The main cover was clear of any dust unlike the other games, it wasn't missing any buttons, and nothing looked broken on it. I looked over to my right and saw Alvin with his mouth wide open and practically drooling.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the two one-dollar bills that Miss Miller had given me. "How much money do you have?"

"I have three bucks… you?" He asked me, pulling the money out of his pockets.

"I have two…" I stated.

"Well," He began as he began counting on his fingers. "That's…"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "It's a quarter-per-play, Alvin…"

I waited a few more seconds and saw that he _still_ couldn't put two-and-two together. "That's twenty plays…"

He looked at me weirdly before he realized that I was right. "Oh, right… I knew that…" He lied, flashing me his famous grin.

I shook my head and let out a small giggle. "Whatever… let's just go get our quarters."

We both then ran over to the main counter where a sleezy-looking guy was watching a small television that was sitting on the counter.

Alvin stood on his toes so that he could whisper something in my ear. "Don't worry, Britt… I'll take care of this."

I quickly pushed him away. "How many times do I have to say it? Do _not_ call me 'Britt'!"

"Whatever, Britt…" He smirked, making me let out a groan.

Once he finished annoying me, he walked over to the counter and pulled himself up so that he could see the man. "Excuse me, sir…"

The man looked away from his television, angrily. "Yeah, and what do you want, _kid_?"

"'Kid'?" Alvin scoffed. I nudged him in the stomach so he would remember our objective. He cleared his throat and continued. "We'd like five dollars in quarters." He demanded, holding out his hand which contained the money.

The man snatched the money out of Alvin's hands and dropped it in the open register and quickly counted quarters in his hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… here."

Before we were ready, the man practically threw the change at us, making about half of it scatter across the floor.

I shot the man a angry look. "Yeah… thanks…"

I let out another groan before I bent down to the ground and started looking for the missing quarters with Alvin. Within a few minutes, we both found them all and we headed back to the game machine.

"Okay, now… who goes first?" Alvin suddenly asked.

I flashed him a smile and held out my hand. "The _usual_?"

Alvin smiled back and held out his hand, as well. "The _usual_, it is."

The _usual_ consisted of rock-paper-scissors. The best two-out-of-three won. The challenge ended as quick as it started. Unfortunately, Alvin won.

"Get ready, because I'm about to set a score so high that it'll make your eyes pop out of your head!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at his silly taunt and watched him start his turn.

It took him a good ten minutes to lose his last life and I actually _was_ surprised. I knew that this was the first time that either of us had _ever_ played this game… so why was he so good at it? Especially on his _first_ turn? It always made me angry at the fact that he was good at _everything_… I mean, I was better at him at some things… but he was still good at them. It wasn't fair…

"Well, that's a big score to beat…" He boasted as he stepped away from the machine. "Good luck, _Britt_…"

I could feel my face start to turn red from anger. "Do _not_ call me 'Britt'!" I pushed him aside, stepped in front of the machine, and deposited a quarter.

However, before I could start playing, I felt a firm hand push me out of the way. I let out a high squeal as I fell to the floor. I picked myself off of the floor and looked at the machine. In front of it, stood three older boys. One was playing the game while the other two were crowded around it.

"Hey!" I screamed in one their ears. "Who do you guys think you are?"

The boy who was playing the game, turned around and looked down on me. "Whoa, look here boys… a little big-headed chick."

I scoffed in their direction. "Excuse me?"

Now, they were all turned towards me. The boy on the left started laughing. "Hey babe, you want to come and hang with us?"

I was about to plainly say 'no' but before I could, the other two started laughing, as well. "Dude, she's not worth it! Seriously, I don't know what's up with you and _ugly_ chicks… but I'm not going to let you drag this one along with us!"

I knew they were just picking on me… and I desperately wanted to say something nasty back… but I couldn't… For once in my life, being insulted… actually _hurt_…

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me scream out. Before I could turn around, Alvin stepped in front of me. "Don't say something like that!"

The boy in the middle started to stare Alvin down. "Oh, yeah? And why not?"

I could see Alvin puff out his chest as much as he could and stare back at the boy. "Because, Brittany's too good for you guys! She's cool, funny, smart, and cute!"

My eyes widened at Alvin's words and the boys started laughing again.

"Seems like you two are in _love_… come on guys, let's get out of here." With that, the middle boy led the other two out of the store.

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity… I tried to think of a reason _why_ Alvin had stood up for me, but I just couldn't…

I couldn't take it any longer… I _had_ to know. "Alvin…" I paused as I tried to think of the right thing to say. "Why did you stand up for me?"

I could see him shift his body nervously as his face turned a slight shade of red. "Well, Brittany… the truth is…


	5. Forgotten Soldiers

**Forgotten Soldiers–**

**Summary:** "The year is 2001. As the ever ongoing US/SU war is causing more and more destruction, the US army decides that it is time to forcefully end the war. However, soldiers still remain within the enemy country and it is up to one… to save the lives of five."

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Alvin-Simon-Theodore-Brittany-Jeanette-Eleanor

**Genre: **No specific genre

**Rated: **T

**Point of View: **Simon

**Estimated Amount of Chapters: **N/A

**Background:** Now, I truly believe that this could be a great story. I've read numerous war-type A&TC stories, but I found that I didn't really agree with any of them. So, I'm hoping that this could be the story, that I feel, a lot of people are waiting for. (Btw, I keep consistent with the dates in my stories. The reason I chose 2001 is because the Chipmunks were born in 1978 in my *cartoon* stories.)

**The Preview:**

_

* * *

_

Even though I'm not with them and I don't know when they'll return… I just hope they're okay… all of them.

_~Simon Seville_

As I finished writing, I put my pen down onto the desk in order to give my hand a much needed break. I glanced over my shoulder to get a full view of the room that I was currently in. Empty. It irritated me… a room for five other soldiers… and not one of them was here. Why…? Why am I always the one left out? We had made such a stand to get our commander to put us within the same cabin… for what? What was the point?

I faced back towards the wall that the front of the desk was facing and looked down at the book that I had been writing in every day for the past three and a half years. I sighed and closed in with my left hand. Three and a half years? God… where did the time go? What happened over those years? Why can't I remember? Regardless, no matter how much time goes by… I still remember the day that the six of us left…

_~Flashback~_

_**It was a few months after Russia declared war on the United States. The United States and Russia declared war on January 21, 1998. At first, nothing had really happened. It started as a near-perfect duplicate of the Cold War. Just threats and statistics to back them up were traded between the nations. That lasted for a few months. Two months and ten days to be precise. Needless to say: the peace didn't last. No. Russia took the first opportunity to attack.**_

_**Both nations were overly-confident in their militaristic power, but they were starting to see the stupidity in the war and were forming a truce. Then, they announced the truce. That… that one tiny thing… was the worst thing that they could've done. After that, supporters of the war –mainly on the Russian side—rebelled and tried to convince the Russian government that the United States was trying to oppress them and that the truce was only our way of keeping their nation under our control. Again… needless to say: It worked. On March 31, 1998, Russia launched a nuclear missile and destroyed a randomly targeted forest. The real war… started the next day.**_

_**April 12, 1998:**_

"_Dave, can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked our adoptive father, Dave Seville as he entered the house through the front door. My brothers and I casually waited at the front door until he returned home._

_He hung up his coat and eyed us suspiciously. "Sure, guys…"_

_Without another word, we led him into the living room. We had him sit on his favorite chair as we stood side-by-side, in front of him. For the first few minutes, there was nothing but silence. We had absolutely no idea how to approach him with this. We had no plan. Only our hopes, wants, and dreams._

_Clearly starting to get aggravated, he started to stand up from his chair. "Listen guys, if this isn't anything important… it can wait. We still need to finish packing."_

_It was true. After living here for our entire lives –eighteen long years—we were _actually_ moving. It wasn't for a bad reason, though. After the first two nuclear attacks made by Russia had been fired, there was a rumor going around that our hometown was the next target. Although there was no clear evidence that they'd attack our family, Dave didn't want to take any chances. So, with all other options out, we had decided to leave and start over somewhere else._

_Of course, we were taking the Chipettes with us. We weren't going to leave them. Not for anything. We had been together for nearly six years. Alvin and Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor, and even Jeanette and myself. There was no way that we were going to leave them behind. Unfortunately, in late 1997, Ms. Miller had passed away. It was a tough time for all of us to get through, but we were there for the Chipettes… and we helped them through it. The only true bright side was that the girls were already eighteen-years-old by the time that she had passed away. That way, it was legal for them to live on their own. So, with us leaving, they had no other reason to stay here… so, naturally, they're coming with us._

"_Wait, Dave!" Alvin, the oldest of us suddenly shouted._

_I knew what he was doing, and it seemed to work. More interested than before, Dave sat back into his chair and went back to waiting for one of us to continue._

_And just like last time, his patience was wearing down with every passing second. "Come on, today guys! Just tell me already!"_

_We were taken back by his tone-of-voice… but we accepted it. It was stressful time… for all of us. I guess he had every right to lose his patience quickly. But I decided not to make him wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, I slowly advanced forward but before I could take two steps, and extended arm stopped me in my tracks. Looking to my right, I saw Alvin. He stopped me._

_Before I could say or do anything, he moved forward towards Dave… alone. "Dave… w-we… we want to join the military."_

_I felt my throat become dry and clench tight against itself as we waited for Dave's response. I was silently scolding Alvin because of how direct he had been. He should have at least figured that it would've been better to lead Dave into the conversation rather than approach him like Alvin made us._

"_No." That one world was the response that we received. I wasn't surprised. I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task… but our hearts were in fighting in this war… and God dammit, we were going to fight in it._

_The three of us let out one more sigh before Alvin decided to continue again. "Dave," Alvin began. "You can't stop us."_

_At this point, it seemed as if Dave had had enough. "Excuse me?" He nearly shouted as he shot up from his chair. "I can't stop you? Give me one good reason why."_

"_Because we're legally adults." I butted in. I knew that it wasn't my turn to talk, but if I let Dave and Alvin continue this conversation alone, it surely wasn't going to go anywhere. "Besides… I think you know the real reason…_

_~Flashback Ended~_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud that was directed towards to door, followed by a voice: "Seville, Simon?"

I got up from my seat as soon as soon as I heard my name. I ran towards the door as fast as I could and opened it. Standing outside was Matthew Kane; my direct superior officer.

As soon as I realized that it was him, I quickly raised my right hand to salute him. "Yes, sir?"

It was dark out, but even through the dead of the night, I could see the seriousness on his face. "Commander Knight would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

Being in the military for over three years, one of the first things that you learn is that when people say "as soon as possible", they really mean "now". So, without a thought of resistance in my mind, I headed out with Sargent Kane towards the Commander's station.


	6. A Reason to Live

**A Reason to Live (Part One/Two)**

**Summary:** "A high school student named Simon doesn't think much of his life… that is, until he meets a fellow student named Jeanette. Together, the two strengthen their friendship as Jeanette teaches Simon to value everything he has."

**Main Characters/Pairings:** Simon/Jeanette

**Genre:** No specific genre

**Rated:** T

**Point of View:** Simon

**Estimated Amount of Chapters:** Around forty-four

**Background:** Alright, let me start off by saying: this is based off of something… the name of it will remain hidden until the end of the second part because I fear that people will look into the show and spoil it. Also, because this is a pre-built script, a few characters will be changed and some may not even appear. But before the story's start, I'll post a special chapter that will explain that and show who will appear and how they'll be different. (But regardless, there WILL be many OC characters!)

Anyway, I know that forty-four chapters is a lot… but think of it this way: the chapters will be built around the thing, meaning, I could probably write one or two a day… that doesn't mean that I'll release multiple a day, but probably one every day. Also, the story will be split into two parts. I'll obviously start with part one, and then part two will follow afterwards.

Now, I loved the thing that it's based off of… and I'm sure that this could be a great story… the story's filled with every kind of genre, including Family, Romance, Comedy, Tragedy, Friendship, ECT.

Also, if you think you know what the thing it's based off of, PM me your guess! Do **NOT** leave it in a review! And whether you're right or not, please don't tell anyone!

**The Preview:**

* * *

"_I hate this city… It's full of all the memories I want to forget about. I go to school every day, chat with friends, and then go back to the home I don't even want to go back to. Will something eventually change by doing this? Will that day come?"_

* * *

As I broke out of my inner-most thoughts, I realized that I now stood at the foot of the long hill that ascended to the High School. I took a glance behind me at the large town bell. It had a large clock mounted onto it. The clock read 'eight forty-seven'. Just by that, I knew that I was already late for my classes. Should I go in today? What's the point? I'm a senior in High School… and a delinquent nonetheless. For years I've tried to come up with an analogy to fit the way I feel. If _color_ represented happiness in this world, then I'd be colorblind. The whole world would be a colorless, gray landscape that I happened to live in. What's the point of continuing…?

However, I decided that being bored at home or around town isn't going to be much better than being bored at school. So, with a defeated breath, I started my ascent up the hill. Not much after my start, not halfway up the hill and probably not even a quarter… stood a girl. She isn't moving. Did she drop something? No. Although she has her back turned towards me and I cannot see her directly, I can tell that she's standing still for some reason… staring at the school, perhaps?

As I continue to approach her, she still does not move. Slightly interested, I stop on her left side, slightly behind her. We both stand still for what seems like an eternity. I'm about to give up and continue when she finally speaks:

"Sweet bean bread!"

I move back slightly out of sheer surprise and give her a strange look. For a moment, I wonder if I heard correctly. I repeat the words in my mind. Sweet bean bread… sweet bean bread… sweet bean bread… No matter how I try to interpret it, it still doesn't make sense. Now, I came to choice to either let this girl continue her thoughts alone and continue up the hill, myself… or stay and ask her what she meant. Before I get the chance to make my decision, she speaks again:

"Do you like this school?"

I was about to answer her… but before I had the chance, she continued like I wasn't even there.

"I really, really love it. But nothing can stay unchanged…"

A girl I've never seen before. The words that she speaks… they aren't directed towards me. She must be speaking to someone in her heart. Without a word said by me, she continues:

"Fun things… Happy things… They can't all possibly stay unchanged. Even so, can you keep on loving this place?"

I look away from her and change my sight to the ground… her words echo in my mind. Can you truly love a world that you may not even know anymore? Can you truly love a world that has changed so much to the point where it is _unrecognizable_? There must be an answer… I may have one… I decide to use it:

"Just find them."

Seemingly surprised to hear my voice, she turns towards me. As I take a look at her face… something… happens… The bleak and gray world that I've grown accustomed to… it's been filled with color. A sudden gust of wind moves over both of us, making our hair bounce slightly and causing the pink pedals from the nearby trees to be carried across the hill's path. I've never noticed these things before. The world almost looks… beautiful. I look back towards the girl standing to my right. She still seems surprised and confused at what I had said. I decide to continue:

"Just find new fun and happy things."

Her expression doesn't change. I shrug it off and start walking up the hill, once again. I look behind me. She isn't following. I stop and speak again:

"C'mon, let's get going."

With those final words, she snaps out of –what seems like a—trance and follows me. With no other words spoken by either of us, we start to walk up… the long… long… uphill climb.

* * *

Before I know it, school was over as quickly as it started. The –once clear blue—sky has changed to an orange-yellow color. The burning hot sun has finally started to set into the horizon, giving the people of this town and break and letting them cool off. I find myself walking on a sidewalk. I'm going to my friend's dormitory. The only person I consider to be a true friend: Alvin Ross.

As I enter the building, I hear noise. I wonder if it is the usual commotion going on. Curious, I begin walking through the corridors until I see the source of the sound. Just as I expected. Alvin has gotten into another fight with the Football team. And just as _anyone_ would expect… he was losing.

I had no idea what was going on. All that I could see was that Alvin was being held by the Football team leader. I approached the mob just in time to hear the leader talk.

"Have you learned your lesson now, Ross?"

A different member spoke up:

"What do you think you're doing playing your CD so loud every day?"

Just as I thought. Alvin had been annoying the team again. I sighed to myself and continue to stand there. The team was obviously waiting for an answer. Alvin gave them one.

"But if I don't listen to it, I don't get rolling."

Obviously the team didn't take lightly to Alvin's reason. One of them shouted _Scrum!_ And before Alvin had any time to react, the leader –who was still holding on to him—started to lift him.

"They don't get tired of doing that every day, do they?" I asked unenthusiastically.

Alvin must have just noticed that I was in the room because his eyes quickly darted to my direction.

"Seville! Stop watching and help me!"

I quickly turned my back towards him. "I'll get infected by your idiocy, so no."

I didn't even have to look at him to realize that he didn't appreciate my joke. His response said it for him. "You're so heartless!"

Before I even had time to turn back around, the team member who was still holding onto Alvin, threw him down the hallway. Once he landed, another member picked him up and kicked him back. For the next few moments, I watched as each member used different tactics to inflict pain onto Alvin. However, before the team finished, a voice bellowed out:

"Shut up!"

Immediately, everyone turned their heads towards the source of the sound: Melissa Ward. The Dormitory Manager. She starts running down the hall with a broom in her right hand. She decides to give the team members a chance to run with another threat:

"Break it up already!"

In a flash, the members deserted Alvin and run out of the building. Once they are all gone, Ms. Ward decides to continue:

"For crying out loud! I'm the one that has to deal with the complaints from the neighbors."

Dorm mother sounds like a tough job… I notice something rubbing against my leg. I look down and see Ms. Ward's cat. I pick him up and hold him in my arms as I quietly stand there.

"Ms. Ward… Come save me earlier, please…"

We both look down and see Alvin –who was still on the floor—now kissing the shoes of Ms. Ward. She doesn't accept it.

"You're the one at fault, aren't you?" She asks Alvin as she uses her broom to get him to let go of her leg. "Why don't you learn your lesson?"

Alvin –who is on the floor, yet again—picks his head up for a moment, long enough to say, "Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

Now in Alvin's dorm, we both sit next to his small table as he leans his head on the table, miserably.

"Damn that Football team…"

I take the chance to annoy him and comment on his curse. "They'll never hear you if you mumble." Without a second thought, I turn around and yell out, "Damn that Football team!"

A loud thud is heard on the other side of the wall, followed by a loud voice saying, "Who just said that?"

Before I have the chance to turn back around, Alvin almost tramples me and covers my mouth with his hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I remove his hand from my mouth. "You're wimping out."

"I wouldn't be backing out if it was one-on-one. But there's just too many of them." He states as he gets off of me and sits back at the other end of the table. "Just you watch. When graduation comes around, I'll pay them back in full. When that time comes, Seville, I trust you to watch my back."

"Lucky! I'll be sure to stab you well." I state as I give him a thumbs-up and turn around.

"Don't come after me! Go after them!" He shouts in my direction.

I shrug. "But I'm on the Football team's side."

"Since when?" He shouts again.

I shrug again. "Only for that."

Before he has a chance to respond, we hear another voice through the walls say, "Keep it down!" before a loud thud hits the wall again. Alvin backs away from the wall in fear so I move next to the wall, myself.

"Should I kick back?" I ask him as I raise my foot towards the wall and smile at him.

His only response is a shrill scream of fear. I sigh and sick back down.

Like that, another same-old-day ends.

"Hey, tea." I demand.

He sighs. "We don't serve that here." He says before going back to reading his book.

It's not like I have a goal or something to devote my passion towards.

I put my hands together and lower my head between them. "I'll pray to you!"

A _bland_ day.

"Praying won't change things!" He quickly announces out of annoyance.


	7. Halfway Mark

Hello everybody... again. I wanted to let you guys know that it's been a full week since I started the contest and I've gotten a lot of feedback from you guys. Thanks a lot. Now, since it's been one week, there's only ONE week left. So, if you haven't already, check on the previews and make sure to vote! Remember, the contest ends on August 22, 2010!

Thanks everybody;

MadFCaliburn


	8. Results

Alright everyone! The day has come! The poll is closed and the winner has been chosen!

The winnder is...

**A Reason to Live**

Again everyone, I'm glad that you all helped me choose. Well, the first chapter of _A Reason to Live_ (ARtL) will be released tonight.

Thanks;

MadFCaliburn


End file.
